The present invention relates to a system for the active control of a motor vehicle differential.
More specifically, the subject of the invention is a system for controlling a differential comprising an inlet shaft intended to transmit torque to two output shafts or half-shafts associated with respective wheels of the motor vehicle, and selective coupling means controllable by means of corresponding actuator devices to modify the division of torque between said half-shafts.
Differentials of this type are described for example in European Patent Application 92121621.4 and European Patent Application 94120782.1.
One object of the present invention is to provide a system for controlling such a differential, which makes it possible to increase the stability of the motor vehicle and give optimum control of the division of the load between the inner wheel and the outer wheel on bends.
These and other objects are achieved according to the invention with a control system the essential characteristics of which are defined in the attached claim 1.